Nekomata (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Nekomatas (Sometimes called Felynns) are a class of female cat-like demons. They are masters of martial arts and are always looking for a powerful opponent to be their mate. It is well documented that Nekomatas get along well with Succubi. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies; between 4-A '''to '''3-C | Low 1-C Name: Varies Origin: Disgaea 1: Hour of Darkness Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Demon, Cat Powers and Abilities: |-|Nekomata=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Duplication, Acupuncture |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Varies; Multi-Solar System Level '''(Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) to '''Galaxy Level (Comparable to powerful Flora Beasts which can effortlessly destroy a Galaxy) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (All Carnage Dimension demons have been stated to have Higher-Dimensional when compared to the rest of the Cosmos which can contain a being stated to be Fifth-Dimensional) Speed: MFTL+ '(Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) '| MFTL+ (Can fight on par with people like Mao and Laharl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies; Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Varies; Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Nekomata can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Kitty Rampage: The Nekomata uppercuts the enemy into the air. ** Kitty Brain Blast: The Nekomata unleashes an explosion of energy that sends the enemy flying into the air and kicks the enemy before they hit the ground. ** Cat Strike: The Nekomata fires a beam of Chi from her hands. ** Rolling Cat Punch: The Nekomata duplicates herself and both of them unleash a flurry of punches on the enemy. ** Boxer Kitty: The Nekomata attacks the enemy with a flurry of punches that cause them to explode from the inside out. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Nekomata new abilities. ** Final Blow: Final Blow is a Unique Evility which allows the Nekomata to attack the opponent if they have less than 10% health. ** Exploding Punch: Exploding Punch is a Unique Evility which makes any opponent the Nekomata attacks also damages the opponent that is next to them. ** Team Formation: Team Formation is a Unique Evility which increases the damage that the Nekomata deals by 100% when joining in a team attack. ** Desperation: Desperation is a Unique Evility which increases the Nekomata's attack by 50% but decreases her defence by 100%. ** Vendetta: Vendetta is a Unique Evility which gives the Nekomata a 10% chance of dealing a deathblow when countering an opponent. ** Beyond the Future: Beyond the Future is a Unique Evility which allows the Nekomata to guarantee to counter the opponent. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Succubus resistances, abilities and increased stats. Key: Netherworld Nekomata | Carnage Dimension Nekomata Category:Unbacked0 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1